Project X Zone
|publisher = Namco Bandai Games |designer = |producer = Kensuke Tsukanaka Koji Ishitani |director = Soichiro Morizumi |writer = Soichiro Morizumi |composer = Naofumi Tsuruyama Takuya Hanaoka Kayoko Matsushima |engine = |released = |NA|June 25, 2013 |EU|July 5, 2013 |AUS|July 4, 2013}} |genre = Tactical role-playing game, Crossover game |modes = Single player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Project X Zone in Japan.}} is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Banpresto and Monolith Soft with assistance from Capcom and Red Entertainment and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game is a follow up to the 2005 video game Namco × Capcom and features characters from the three video-games publishers Namco Bandai, Capcom, and Sega. The game was released on October 11, 2012 in Japan; June 25, 2013 in North America; and July 5, 2013 in Europe. The game received mixed to positive reviews on release. Praise went towards the games cast, combat system, and presentation, but criticism was directed at its repetitive gameplay and confusing storyline. A sequel was released in Japan in November 2015 and in North America and Europe in February 2016. Gameplay Stages in Project X Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Solo Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project X Zone has a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Characters Over 90 characters (allies and enemies, not counting event-only characters) are included in the game. The overseas versions feature the same character roster as the original Japanese version. Pair units * Kogorō Tenzai and Mii Kōryūji * Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein from Tales of Vesperia * Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken * Kite and BlackRose from .hack * KOS-MOS and T-elos from Xenosaga * Soma Schicksal and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella from God Eater * Haken Browning and Kaguya Nanbu from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu from Namco × Capcom * Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine from Resident Evil * Dante and Demitri Maximoff from Devil May Cry and Darkstalkers * Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter * Chun-Li and Morrigan Aensland from Street Fighter and Darkstalkers * X and Zero from Mega Man X * Frank West and Hsien-Ko from Dead Rising and Darkstalkers * Kurt Irving and Riela Marceris from Valkyria Chronicles III * Ichirō Ōgami and Sakura Shingūji from Sakura Wars * Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine from Sakura Wars * Akira Yuki and Pai Chan from Virtua Fighter * Toma and Cyrille from Shining Force EXA * Zephyr and Leanne from Resonance of Fate Solo units * Flynn Scifo from Tales of Vesperia * Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken * Sänger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars: Original Generations * Lindow Amamiya from God Eater * Valkyrie from Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu * Saya from Namco × Capcom * Neneko/Neito from Yumeria * Lady from Devil May Cry * Juri Han from Street Fighter * Tron Bonne and Servbots from Mega Man Legends * Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Devilotte de DeathSatan IX from Cyberbots * Batsu Ichimonji from Rival Schools * Imca from Valkyria Chronicles III * Ulala from Space Channel 5 * Vashyron from Resonance of Fate * Bruno Delinger from Dynamite Cop * Rikiya Busujima from Zombie Revenge * Genghis Bahn III from Fighting Vipers ;Notes Rival Units * Meden Taore * Due Flabellum * Drei Belanos * Ein Belanos * Skeith from .hack * Vajra from God Eater * Phantom from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Necron from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Omicon from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Dokumezu from Namco × Capcom * Dokugozu from Namco × Capcom * Nemesis from Resident Evil * Jedah Dohma from Darkstalkers * Lord Raptor from Darkstalkers * Seth from Street Fighter * Vile from Mega Man X * Astaroth from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Shielder from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Selvaria Bles from Valkyria Chronicles * Aya-me from Sakura Wars * Ciseaux from Sakura Wars * V-Dural from Virtua Fighter * Remaissance La Vaes from Shining Force EXA * Coco ★ Tapioca from Space Channel 5 Development Namco Bandai came up with the idea of a "three dream crossover" and brought on Capcom and Sega. The game was first revealed in a teaser by Bandai Namco on the official website until it was revealed in the May 2012 issue of Famitsu. The initial creation of the characters were done in 3D character models before they were converted to be SD pixel art. Notable attacks used by the characters had to be done in 2D space in order to preserve its source material origin. The game features two theme songs, with the opening song titled "Wing Wanderer" and the ending titled "GALAXY", which were both performed by Yoko Takahashi. The opening movie was created by the new animation studio Trigger, which was founded by former Gainax employees Hiroyuki Imaishi and others. On September 22, 2012, Katsuhiro Harada, producer of the Tekken series, had revealed on Twitter: "I proposed localization of Project X Zone." He added that the company had "not decided yet, but it will be realized if I continue proposing." Namco Bandai Games announced on January 21, 2013 that the game would be officially released in North America, Europe and Australasia during summer 2013. The English versions of the game retain the Japanese voices, like Otomedius Excellent, though the vocals for the opening theme music were removed for legal reasons. Some music tracks were removed or replaced for the same reasons. On May 1, 2016, the game was removed from the North American and European eShops. Reception | MC = 70/100 | EGM = 7/10 | Fam = 32/40 | GSpot = 6.5/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 8/10 | rev3 = RPGamer | rev3Score = |Destruct = 8/10 | rev4 = Nintendo Life | rev4Score = 8/10 }} The game sold more than 85,539 units in its first week in Japan. In the West, the game has sold over ten times more than what Bandai Namco had expected. The game was among the 20 best games sold in the United Kingdom after it made its debut. In the United States, the game has been among the best selling games sold for the 3DS. The game has sold over 400,000 copies worldwide, according to Bandai Namco. Project X Zone has received mixed to positive reviews from western critics. The game currently has a score of 70 on Metacritic. IGN's Scott Thompson gave Project X Zone a score of 8 out of 10, saying, "Project X Zone is often funny and consistently frantic – two traits not necessarily associated with tactical RPGs. Its story is confusing and the chapters slavishly follow the same repetitive formula, but the superb battle system makes repetition not just tolerable, but enjoyable." Game Revolution gave it a 3.5 out of 5, saying, "Despite the lack of depth and the repetition of combat, Project X Zone follows through as a tactical, humorous, preposterous romp through the best hits of video games. Even if you find the combat system strange, the streak of character cameos and the ridiculous number of hits that rack up with every battle will make any hardcore fan smile with appreciation. And if you're anything like me, that's hard to do." On a more negative note, GamesRadar gave Project X Zone a 2 out of 5, saying, "With the wealth of RPGs, and even great SRPGs, that have arrived on the 3DS in the last several months, it would almost be unconscionable not to recommend one of those games instead of Project X Zone. Fun combat and screaming Tekken characters can only take you so far." Kotaku's Mike Fahey included Project X Zone in his top ten games of 2013. In 2014, Kotaku also included the game among "The 12 Best Games on the 3DS". That same year WatchMojo.com ranked the game fifth in their "Top 10 Crossover Video Games". Sequel A sequel was announced exclusively for the 3DS, titled Brave New World, and it was released in Japan in November 2015 and in North America and Europe in February 2016. Notes References External links * Official website }} Category:2012 video games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Capcom games Category:Crossover video games Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Fictional government investigations of the paranormal Category:Ninja video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Red Entertainment games Category:Roppongi Category:Sega video games Category:Shibuya Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Time travel video games Category:Urban fantasy video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Works based on Journey to the West